


A New Start

by TrippedMetalDetector



Category: Matchington Mansion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippedMetalDetector/pseuds/TrippedMetalDetector
Summary: Life starts anew with Tiffany evicted.





	1. Finally!

My court dates were complete. At long last, Tiffany is out of my house. Any dates she comes to pick up her few possesions, she's required to be with two police officers. The judge saw right through her scams, without evidence of purchase, nothing is hers.

Now it's time to look into cleaning up the mess she created with the house. Interior design, ha. She's a destructive menace. I've documented all her damages and lack of any skills. Any potential customers will see them first.


	2. Fix it all

Jack came over. I told him to start anywhere and fix everything. By now, I don't care on costs. I'm tires of the shoddy work, parts breaking in my hand, everything slightly out of level. 

Thankfully, Jack was always good and fair. He helped get Tiffany out. Always a grand day when he point blank explained in court how Tiffany badgered her way in to try for squatters rights, then destroyed the house.

I head upstairs to start stripping the disaster from my bedroom. I heard Jack muttering in the bathroom and peaked in. Ah. Knocking out the leaky tub. Good, maybe a fancy tub? 

I tap lightly on the door frame "Hey Jack, question?"

His head popped up "Yo Hannah. Sorry about the noise."

"Not a problem! Just wondering, could you put an extra deep soaker tub in up here? I'd love one for post run recovery, but will the floor hold it?"

"I'll find out. It seems to be sound, but I'll check the joists. Can always reinforce it, got to pull down the ceiling to repair the water damage."

"Great, thanks. Also, with the shower downstairs, a deeper pan and hand held shower for washing that muddy puppy would be great. But that's later. I'll let you get back to work, I'm going to strip wallpaper."

"That's not a problem."

I go to the bane of human existence. Removing wallpaper that was not properly applied. Pick, pick, pick. How on earth can this not stick, yet not come off?

As the light outside falls, I hear Jack walking out of the bathroom. He slings an arm around my shoulder as I stand up. Dang, he fits well to me. How'd I not notice this?

"Wanna borrow Claudia? Applying new drywall has got to be easier."

"Tempting. But it's plaster in here, so better not. Claudia can tackle the dining room."

"Deal. Got the tub loose, joists are quite good under. I'll reinforce them anyway and get that tub of yours in. But, time to head out. See ya in the morning."

"Night Jack" I reply as he lightly taps my butt and walks out.

Maybe he's interested in more than just the house.


End file.
